Biff Tannen
Biff Tannen Biff (possibly''' Buford')' Howard Tannen''' was born on March 26, 1937 in Hill Valley, California. He was the great-grandson of Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen and the son of Irving "Kid" Tannen, and the grandfather of Griff Tannen. He was not very bright and only got through high school by bullying George McFly to do his homework for him. Biff was feared by most of his schoolmates. In 1955, he surrounded himself with a gang (Match, Skinhead, and 3-D). He also had a crush on Lorraine Baines and referred to her as "my girl", and continued to take an interest in her even 30 and 60 years later. Lorraine did not return the sentiments. He appeared in TurboJ Productions remakes in every films and shorts but worn a green cap, sunglasses, brown jacket, and white pants. Bio For some unknown reasons, Biff, Marty, Emmet and his family moved from Hill Valley to Sodor. Biff and Rainbow met a mouse because he was not fluffy. it was a robotic computer mouse that was trying to attack Rainbow. He tried to use the umbrella as a weapon while sneaking up to the mouse, he dropped and ran away. While Rainbow is listening to some music on his MP3, Biff came up to him and panicked for help. But when he pulled off one of his earphones and listened to "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone. As soon as they hatch a plan, they put a mouse on the tracks as the train rushes up to it and pushed it away. Then they ran away when a furry mouse appeared. Later, he returned from his holiday and then saying that he's back and no one answered. Huey came up and then asked if he is sparkling wet. They met a blue clay man with th green beret and bandana named Mr. Kennedy. He is going to hold a talent show and then they put up the posters. When the other people are auditioning (including The Robber), Biff ran up and do a shotgun to The Robber after juggling handguns. Later for the big night, The first performer, The Thief was juggling handguns and ate them up. When he choked, the bullets almost shot the other people as Biff ran up and he got shot too. They were both sent to the hospital. Biff was healed and was glad to see Reggie who drove the massive white electric train. He had a conversation with him about it. And the next morning, He and McFly and Brown Family were waiting for the new train to arrive. At Wellsworth, he was in a crowd with the other people. Then he showed the people; Emmett Brown and Rainbow Mason, the harmonica and played the song he made. including Darth Vader, he played his own theme and then he said it wasn't very good. Later, he was in crowd watching the cannon explode a huge ball out of sky but landed in the water. Then he was in crowd watching the space shuttle take off to the moon. Biff had brought the pads besides him and Marty ordered him to put the pads in the box and put it where he found it in the cricket field. He and the gang saw the monster and ran away in panic. In town, they were tired and then saw the monster again, and then they ran tired and so did the monster. For Plan A, they figured out the plan and then went to see Miscolour Max. They asked about the monster and then he was pretty jokish. For Plan B, they went to Cyberdine Systems to see the Thief and then asked if he got the Talent Show went wrong. Then afterwards, they went to the railway line which was closed for repairs and then Rainbow forgot where he put the cricket stuff. The monster appeared with his cricket stuff and they hid into a bush. Then The Thief appeared riding on the dragon robot with his weapons and then did a fight with him. After it, the monster talked if he wanted to play cricket. Appearences *Mouse Attack! *The Talent Show *The Trouble With Trains 2 *Harmonica of Doom *From the Earth to the Moon *The Monster Attacks! Category:Characters Category:Back to the Future Characters